


Is There a World You Long to See? (maybe now there is)

by ecrituredelafangirl



Series: This Is the World They Longed to See [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: I actually really enjoyed it, I hope you do too?, M/M, but I don't think it's depressing?, in heaven and stuff, like they're dead, this is Beyond the Barricade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredelafangirl/pseuds/ecrituredelafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in the moments immediately following Enjolras and Grantaire's deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There a World You Long to See? (maybe now there is)

He was prone against the cool ground. Struck down, he thought. Struck down, dead.

There was light there, pale, but warm. Like early morning sunlight. His favorite, he supposed, if he had a favorite.

Where he was, he didn't know. He merely realized that there was an absence of pain, no longer the burning of musket balls in his chest, his arms, his hip. It was pleasant. It was comfortable.

Was this death? That could be wondered at. He hadn't previously believed in an afterlife, and this was more pleasing than he could have contemplated. The absence of hellfire was enough to make him grateful. Maybe he wasn't as terrible as he'd made himself believe.

'Can you stand?' the voice was strong, commanding and familiar. His heart would shudder in his chest, if it still beat. He clenched a fist against the ground and elevated himself, onto his hands and knees, before he allowed himself to look up.

Of course he was upright. He would stand strong, even in this strange place.

'You were wrong, my friend,' this living marble stated, before reaching his hand down. The other man didn't take it immediately. He was staring, astounded.

'About what, exactly?' he managed. His companion almost smiled.

'This. We are not truly dead,' came the answer. Then the familiar grasp was taken. They were both on their feet.

The red jacket was unscathed. The cravat was still undone, as if it could have been any other way. He looked healthier now, happier now, than Grantaire had ever seen him in life.

'Your revolution got us killed though.'

The taller man shrugged, a sadness coming into his eyes. 'It was necessary. The people... Well, now they have an example. Martyrdom has stirred revolution more often, and more successfully I dare say, than public protest anyway.' He paused here, and met his friends' eyes. 'However, I do owe you an apology.'

'For what? It was my decision to-'

'Not for your death, Grantaire. In life, I believe I once told you that you were incapable of...believing. In anything.' Enjolras smiled here, and his friend was astounded. 'I see now that I was wrong.'

'I told you I believed in you.'

'But I did not believe in you. For that, I am sorry.'

Grantaire did not answer, not with words. He merely squeezed the hand that had not released his, returned the smile which he had only seen twice in this extended existence of his, and, in a moment of...madness, he supposed, reached up a hand and touched the face that he had admired so much in life. The marble statue come to life. Apollo, in a way, but Enjolras in every way.

Then there was a light - the light of God, perhaps, Grantaire thought - and then Paris was once again around them. A brighter Paris, he supposed. But, still Paris.

Or heaven, maybe. He'd never truly believed in either. But maybe now he could.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an extraordinary piece of fanart I saw on Tumblr. And there will be two more pieces following this. 
> 
> Here's the web address for the inspiring art:http://siminiblocker.tumblr.com/post/39495552950/les-mis-sketch-inspired-by-seeing-the-movie-last


End file.
